


Make a wish

by Just_for_fun8



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Based on my OC's personality, Wtf did it throw an x-men relationship tag in there when I didn't fricken write that ugh, anyway there is one dirty joke in this, it can't be help, just cute fluff mostly, she flirts constantly, she meshes well with Sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_for_fun8/pseuds/Just_for_fun8
Summary: Star gazing is romantic.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff, one dirty joke, otherwise it's pretty PG.

In the days since leaving Mournfall, Loen and Sage had gotten into a routine. They would wake early before the sun, walk until noon when they would rest and proceed until dusk was on the horizon.

On their 7th day traveling they came across a clearing. Sage refused to set up camp in the field, instead finding a more concealed area in the woods beyond the field.

Loen remembered her first night in Mournfall, when Sage had shown her the secret room in the tower, how the stars glittered in the inky black sky and she wondered if she could find home if she looked hard enough.

After dinner they settled in for sleep. Over the course of several days they had begun invading each other's sleeping space.

well really it was Loen because she kept getting cold at night, but Sage wasn't complaining.

On this night she found her self awake, she looked over at Sage, finding him asleep, snoring softly. His braid a mess.

She gently untangled herself from his arm and stood, walking towards the field. She found a spot to sit, somewhat raised up from the surrounding grass and looked skyward. Trying to identify anything she saw.

Sage had awoken as she stepped away, the curse of good hearing. He watched her walk away before standing up himself, following behind.

She's kind of an airhead....no wonder she picked me, she's an easy target for anyone...

Sage made the thought to himself but the idea of her getting hurt made him uneasy. He watched her settle in the field looking up, waiting a few moments before joining her.

"You should be asleep..."

His voice was teasing and gentle.

Loen smiles slightly "Sorry...I just love the stars....and how many other people get a chance to see the sky of another world.....do you know anything about these constellations?"

Sage shook his head "Not really but I can tell you a helpful fact..."

Loen watched him as he plopped himself behind her, resting his head on her shoulder, pointing out in front of them. "You see that star?" It was glowing brightly blue, and almost seemed to pulse.

"That's the Mapping Star, if we ever get lost, or if you just need some direction, look for it...it's saved my ass more times than I can count. It takes you north, but you can find anywhere if you follow it."

He felt her shiver as a breeze passed by and instinctually Sage pulled her closer, almost pulling her into his lap. Loen turned her head slightly to look at him, their faces only a few inches apart and Sage's eyes found her lips, before meeting back with her eyes.

He gave her a lopsided smirk "Anyone ever tell you that you got stars in your eyes?"

Loen laughed then and Sage rubbed his cheek against hers making her laugh harder.

"That was incredibly bad....."

"You do better then, what have you got?"

Loen paused for a moment before turning to face him. She rested her chin on her hand blinking slowly.

"Are the ears for show or are you actually an animal in bed?"

Sage scrambled for a come back, but the way she smiled at him told him he couldn't win.

So he opted to grab her, pulling her into his arms, rubbing his cheek against hers "You play dirty"

Loen laughed, squealing when his hands found the ticklish spot on her sides. "stop! Sage! Sto-!"

She was laughing so hard she wasn't making noise anymore and Sage finally released his tickle hold on her. He felt her relax against him, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. Her other hand resting on his arm.

He rubbed his cheek against her again. She smelled like sunshine and campfire. They stayed like that for a while, watching the sky. A shooting star shot across the sky and Loen peeked up "Sage look!"

She closed her eyes wishing. Sage watched her for a moment, how the moonlight reflected off her skin and the breeze tousled her hair.

She smiled softly before opening her eyes.

"Just like home....."

Sage smiled at her "Tell me about home?"

Several hours had passed, Sage looked down at Loen, she had fallen asleep, resting against him. He was holding her hand in his, looking over her palms. Covered in small scars, she told him how she worked as a dishwasher as a teenager, her hands covered in scars from steel wool.

He turned his eyes to the sky as a star blew by, he closed his eyes, making a wish.

Loen told him wishes aren't meant to be shared but Sage looked at her and wished she was awake. He wanted to know more. She was an open book, and she was easy to listen to, she had all kinds of stories. She had asked him for some but Sage couldn't bring himself to share sad childhood stories about stealing food and sleeping under old pallets. He hadn't even mentioned his sister.

When she stirred then, yawning. "Oh geez I'm sorry..."

"It's okay....let's get back...."

With that he stood, grabbing her hand and helping her up. Her hand was warm in his and when they finally made it back to camp he reluctantly let go.

She stretched, her neck giving a little 'pop' as she relaxed.

"oof...guess we should go back to bed..."

She settled on her mat, smiling up at him. "That was nice...."

With that she settled on her mat, settling against her mat.

Sage plopped down near her "Get to sleep you, you'll need to keep up, we're going all the way to Porrima tomorrow."

She stuck out her tongue at him "You keep up with me."

Sage couldn't help thinking she looked cute, as he reached over, gently shoving her shoulder. She grinned, before settling on her side, head rested on her arm.

She always fell asleep so easily, he wondered if she ever had problems sleeping. Or if maybe she just felt safe with him. Eventually he ceased his musings, sleep taking him into darkness.

When he awoke in the morning he found himself asleep on her chest. He felt her hand lightly rubbing his back and he shifted slightly to look up at her, blushing when she smiled at him.

"Uh....sorry...."

"Oh..it's okay....you uh....you were talking in your sleep...you sounded...." She paused choosing her words carefully.

*Well....I know when I have bad dreams having someone there can help.....and I mean...It was like having a warm blanket so it wasn't like it was just for you."

She winked at him and Sage grinned. "Not everyday I get to wake up on top of someone."

He laughed when she shoved him off, rolling her eyes.

"Come on....we should get going, Porrima today right?"

Sage grinned, as he stomped out the fire, grabbing one of the travel bags.

"Make sure you keep up."


End file.
